Transformer The War for Earth: The Last Knight
by RoboticOverlord
Summary: Megatron and Barricade find TRF's base. Who knows what they let out...


EPISODE 3 ''New Bots''

Megatron lands in Namibia, he drops Barricade off. "Well that was fun." Barricade said. "Enough, don't ever do that again. If we were caught, we won't have a chance to get the others." "Relax Megs, you're supposed to be mighty right?" "Sigh...I wish you were still agressive. Come, the base is just ahead." Megatron and Barricade walk towards the base.

A bunch of soldiers come out of the barracks and fire at the 'Cons. Megatron quickly dispatches them with his sword. "Too easy." Megs said. "Where are the Decepticons you captured!" Barricade yells at a soldier he pinned down. "The warden knows where they are! I'm just a soldier!" Megatron tells Barricade they're going inside. Barricade quickly kills the human. Megatron blasts the entrance open with his Fusion Cannon. They kill all the people in the building.

"Megatron! I think I found the warden!" Megatron grabs the warden and squeezes him. "I want my crew, human." "O-ok, don't kill me please." the warden pleaded. Megatron sets him down and the warden operates. "I need names." "Motorhawk." It cuts to Motorhawk being pulled out a cell. "Whaddup fellas! Man, isn't a good day to kill ya'll right now? Oh and I'm definitely gonna kill you mofos later. Hahaha!"

The warden deactivates Motorhawk's restraints. Motorhawk realizes hes free and pulls out his guns and shoots all the soldiers. "Hell yeah! I'm free bitches!" "Wait, you said this wasn't part of the deal?!" Barricade then points his pistol at the warden. "Ok, next?" Megatron smiled, "Nitro Zeus." Nitro is being removed from his cell. "Baby I'm free at last! Thank Megatron I'm free!" he yells as hes being pulled out. "Thank you for your hospitality Tim! By the way Enrique...Say hello to your wife for me, hehe." Enrique just flips him off.

"Next?" "Onslaught." It shows Onslaught breaking through the entrance. "Your'e gonna need a bigger door." The warden deactivates his restraints, which is a wrecking ball tied to his neck. Onslaughts sees this and wrecks the entire room. He walks out breaking the rest if the chain and smashes the security camera. "Whizbang." Megatron ordered the warden.

"Will ya hurry up? I got an appointment to fix these dents you fellas gave me." Whizbang says. The restraints are deactivated and Whizbang shoots everyone. "Holy Pit I'm free! See ya never bitches!" He exclaims. Whizbang transforms and flies out of the room. "Is there anyone else? We only have one other prisoner left." "Last but not least...Hooligan." Barricade stops Megatron.

"Hooligan, sir? That bastard killed most of us! Remember the battle of Vos? He almost got your entire squadron killed!" "Barricade, I need all of my soldiers. Hooligan is weak compared to me." "Human! Release our little friend." Hooligan is writhing in his restraints, he breaks open muzzle. "I'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS!" he screeches. The warden releases him and they all watch as Hooligan kills and devours the soldiers. Barricade throws up Energon while Megatron is grinning at the horror.

"Thank you human, you were useful." Megatron says as he blasts the warden. Motorhawk, Nitro, Onslaught, Whizbang and Hooligan meet up. "Hey I remember you guys." Motorhawk says. "Yeah, we're being released. Ya think a Con got us out?" Whizbang asks. Megatron and Barricade walk in. "My fellow Decepticons, I have freed you. And you will all follow my orders, if you resist, you wil die." "Um who are you?" Motorhawk asks. "Looks like someone cosplaying as Megatron." Nitro says.

"You idiots, I am Megatron!" Nitro starts walking up to Megatron until Onslaught stops him. "Wait, he is Megatron." Onslaught says. "Oh what are you? A mind reader?" Nitro says. "Nitro you're a dumbass. Do you not see the symbol on his helmet?" Nitro looks and sees Megatron's marking for "Fallen's Son". "Oh shit it is Megatron!" Nitro exclaims. All the Decepticons bow to him. "We wasted 10 minutes sir." Barricade tells Megs.

"No matter, once we leave this hell-hole. The Talisman will be ours." "Ours huh? I expected to say "mine" but that works too." Barricade says. "Nevermind, its mine." Megs tells him. "Decepticons! Begin our assault!" The Cons then see TRF soldiers and ready their weapons and kill them...


End file.
